


A Kiss With A Fist

by ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt: character A and character B are both famous,which causes them to hide their relationship from nosy paparazzi. one day in a joint interview character A leans over to brush character B’s hair like they always do, but realizes that they are on national TV at the time and tries to correct it, leading to character A smacking them in the face instead.bonus if this leads to an explosion in their fandoms, causing everyone to think that they secretly hate each other.XBasically Pete and Patrick are hiding their relationship when an interview gone wrong leads to interesting results.





	A Kiss With A Fist

Pete had been sure that he’d get tired of being famous sooner or later, but he hadn’t expected it to come _so_ soon. He thought he’d get a lot longer to enjoy the fame and the lifestyle before he would be tempted to rip his hair out.

Apparently he’d been wrong.

He glanced over at his bandmate, Patrick, and smiled despite the stress he was feeling. Just looking at him always gave him this light, airy feeling that made him feel like he could take on the world.

Patrick glanced over and smiled back at Pete, causing his heart to skip a beat. God, he’d do anything to see that smile all the time.

As soon as it appeared, it disappeared, vanishing as Andy and Joe walked into the room.

Pete tried not to let it bother him that Patrick had been able to wipe the smile off of his face so fast. He knew that there were valid reasons why they were staying quiet about their relationship, and Pete didn’t want to the be one to jeopardize any of that.

The first reason was the band. Pete and Patrick had fought enough when they were just starting out playing together before they had worked out a weird sort of symbiosis that just worked with them. Pete was sure that if it had been anyone else, he would have killed him a thousand times over, but since it was Patrick it just...worked. Any sort of change in this system would likely freak out Joe and Andy, at least for a while, and they were in the heyday of their careers, there was no way they could afford to have any strange feelings between each other.

There was also their fanbase. Back when Pete and Patrick were first working out what exactly they wanted to be to each other they had discussed, hypothetically, to their manager what would happen if two of their members were to get together. 

It came down to a stupid fact, stage-gay was great, accepted, and encouraged. Actually being gay? Well, that might be a little harder to win back, at least at this time. Both of them had agreed that the last thing they wanted to do was break their lucky streak by potentially throwing their relationship-shaped wrench into the works.

So instead they hid it. It seemed like Patrick was always better at pretending, acting like it didn’t turn him on when Pete hung all over him or when he whispered into his neck on stage. But Pete could see it, the way he’d lean into Pete when they were taking pictures, could hear the hitch in his voice on stage after Pete’s lips left Patrick’s neck.

“I think they’re almost ready,” Joe said, flopping down onto the black, faded couch with Patrick. Patrick bounced a bit, almost knocking his notepad off the arm of the couch. He playfully glared at Joe, but it went unnoticed.

There was something in Joe’s voice that bothered Pete, something that had been happening more and more lately. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Joe and Andy exchanged guilty glance. Andy broke eye contact and stared at the floor, while Joe leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “Apparently, they just want you and Patrick for this interview,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Just us?” Patrick asked, glancing to Pete. They’d been trying not to do interviews just the two of them, hell they tried to not even sit next to each other on camera anymore.

“Yeah,” Joe said bitterly. “Apparently we’re not good enough for them or something.”

“Joe,” Andy said, his voice a warning.

And this was the other reason why they didn’t just do interviews together. Pete knew that Joe and Andy were feeling left out, like they weren’t getting enough credit or attention or being listened to enough.

Pete hated to admit that they were right. While they had all been tight since the beginning of Fall Out boy, it was undeniable that Pete and Patrick had grown closer both before and after their relationship. It was easy to see how they could feel like they were on one side of the screen and Pete and Patrick were on the other. The difference between watching awards shows and interviews and being involved in them.

“That’s not right,” Patrick said. “They booked us all so shouldn’t they…?” he trailed off, not quite knowing how to continue it.

“They said that we would do our interview together after yours. So we'll be interviewed, just not with you,” Andy said, his voice somehow always being the voice of reason.

But Pete knew just as well as the rest of them what would happen. Patrick and Pete would get all of the interesting questions and screen time with a few reaction clips from Joe and Andy. It was hardly enough to be called a fair interview.

A knock at the door ended their conversation. A girl with a headset stuck her head in, obviously ignoring the weird mood in the room. “Pete, Patrick, we’re ready for you guys,” she said.

Patrick seemed as though he was going to protest, but Joe just waved him off. “We need this interview, might as well get it,” he said. Pete watched as Patrick flinched, like Joe’s words had physically hit him.

He placed a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and helped to lead him out of the room and to the stage where they would be interviewed. There were large windows to allow for some sunlight to come in, although most of the lighting was handled by the hot and heavy lamps that would wash out any and all color from them during the interview.

Without waiting for anyone else to instruct them, Pete hopped into a chair, claiming that one to be his. He gestured grandly to the seat next to him and smiled when Patrick, shaking his head, took it.

The interview was like most of the interviews this album run. Where did you guys get inspiration for this? How is life on the road? Some of your favorite songs from this album?

Pete answered most of the questions with ease, hardly paying any attention to them. Most of them had been answered a thousand times and didn’t require any brain work in the first place. He could simply relax and go on autopilot. 

In the middle of on of these autopilot moments Pete glanced over at Patrick. He seemed to be focused on the floor, thinking up his part of the answer to the question. It didn’t come as easy to Patrick, Pete was aware. He sometimes struggled to stay on topic or to even speak without a series of stutters, which is why Pete usually fielded most of the questions when it was just the two of them.

Patrick began his part of the question and lifted his hat. It was a nervous tic that he had, something that helped to recenter him when he got too nervous. His hair flopped into his face as he did so, obscuring his face for a moment.

_Wow, he needs a hair cut."_

Without even thinking about it, Pete leaned over to brush his hair out of his face. It was something he did all the time, even in front of Andy and Joe, but this time it felt different. He could feel that his face had that dope-y, love-struck look on it that made Patrick smile at him like he’d hung the moon and invented stars. It was always just a brief moment, but it was definitely one of Pete’s favorite moments to share with Patrick.

Yet he could see the look on Patrick’s face as he moved towards him, and there wasn’t a single trace of that smile. In fact, his face held only horror, frozen as Pete moved towards him.

Pete did his best to correct his mistake, truly, he did. Instead, he overcorrected it.

His fist brushed against Patrick’s nose. Hard. He heard a gasp from the interviewer as a burst of blood exploded from Patrick’s nose, and Patrick was flung to the floor. Pete stood there, staring at his own hand in front of him, curled into a fist. His eyes slowly moving to Patrick, who was currently laying sprawled on the floor, and he immediately jumped into action.

“Shit!” he said. He basically pounced down to Patrick, intent on pulling him up off of the floor. Unfortunately, the security team, misinterpreting Pete’s actions, pounced on _him_ , and dragged him away from Patrick.

Before either one of them could truly react, the rest of their band was there. He’d recognize Andy’s arms anywhere as they wrapped around him. He waved the security guard off, telling him that he could handle him as he herded Pete back to the green room.

Under the noise behind him he could barely hear Joe asking Patrick if he was okay and what the hell had happened. Pete wanted to stop and turn around to see if Patrick was okay, but the tight grip on his arm led him firmly away.

XXX

_Is Fall Out Boy Falling Apart? Go Inside the Dramatic Fight Between the Lead Man and the Lead Singer, Only Available Here!_

“God,” Pete said. He banged his head against the table on the bus as he read through the article. He wasn’t sure why he had to read and watch every single news report about him punching Patrick, but he did. It was like a weird compulsion, or the need to pick at a wound while it scabbed over.

“Did you know we apparently hate each other?” Patrick said from across the table. He looked at Pete over his laptop. “And that this is a long time coming?”

“Oh my God,” Pete said. Patrick usually stayed far, far away from any reports about himself or Fall Out Boy, especially the message boards, but it seemed like he wasn’t able to leave this one alone either.

“Yeah, so apparently we’ve had this whole rivalry going on and one day it was sure to boil over and explode,” Patrick said.

“I’m going to die,” Pete said.

Patrick laughed and slid out of his bench seat into Pete’s. “Hey, come on, it’s not so bad.”

“How is this not bad?” Pete said, his face still smashed down into the table.

“Okay, you’re right, it’s pretty bad. But it could definitely be worse.”

“How?”

A frown came across Patrick’s face. “Well, I’m not entirely sure yet.”

“You are not helping.”

A smile came back across Patrick’s face as he bumped up against Pete.

“Hey,” he said. He wrapped his hands around Pete’s, and slowly brought them into his lap. He kissed his knuckles, ironically enough the knuckles that had punched Patrick not even three days ago, and whispered sweet words until Pete looked up.

“So, Andy and Joe mentioned something about catching a local show and being gone all day,” Patrick said, sliding up to closer to Pete. “And I know how you hate to waste an empty bus.”

Pete smirked at the look Patrick was giving him. It was perfectly innocent, and yet Pete knew the dirty things that were being hidden behind his words. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, leaning in close and whispering in Pete’s ear. He kissed at his neck, knowing how much Pete liked when he did that.

Before either one of them had noticed they had striped down to their underwear, kissing and grinding and whispering words of encouragement to each other. Pete teased at the edge of Patrick’s underwear when the bus door banged open.

“Shit,” Pete said, sitting up. Unfortunately this left nowhere for Patrick to go other than the floor.

“Oh my God, my eyes!” Joe yelled as he stumbled backwards into Andy, trying to shield his eyes. 

“You guys said you’d be gone all day,” Patrick said, his cheeks red with heat.

“And you said you guys were going to work out your issues, not do that!” Joe said, his hand still covering his eyes.

“Is this why you guys have been so weird lately?” Andy asked.

Pete and Patrick exchanged looks and shrugged. What else could they really say?

“I told you, I didn’t mean to punch him in the face,” Pete said, crossing his arms. “I was only trying to move his hair out of his face and…”

“We eat at that table,” Andy said, staring at Pete, who was still sitting in his boxers at the table.

“Okay!” Patrick said, gathering everyone’s attention. “I think we need to explain some things.”

Joe shook his head. “No, I think this clears most things up for us. In fact, it pretty much confirms for us what we thought after the interview,” he said. He clapped Andy on the shoulder and backed up towards the door. “You guys get back to making up or whatever it is that you’re doing in here.”

They backed out down the stairs, leaving both Pete and Patrick sitting in their underwear, suddenly alone. Both of them had a deep, red blush spread across their face from the embarrassment of being caught by their friends. 

Pete knew that soon they would have to have a serious talk to Joe and Andy about how their relationship was supposed to be a secret, and about how they were going to fight to get them better representation in interviews and merch and everything else. 

But none of that really mattered to Pete right then. Right then he was sitting, almost naked with the love of his life and with a bus confirmed to be empty for at least the next few hours, possibly the whole night. He could think of better things to be doing than worrying about the future.

“I don’t know if you want to-” Pete was cut off by Patrick surging forward and pressing his lips against Pete’s. They relaxed into each other, seeming to flow like liquid into every curve of each other.

“You know,” Patrick said, breaking away, “Andy is right, we do eat here.”

Pete smirked. “I can think of one thing I’d like to eat here.”

Patrick smirked and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from my tumblr prompt blog called unblockthewriter. I did change the prompt just a bit, mainly because I was already writing the fic when I posted the prompt. Might continue this one for another chapter if it seems like enough people are interested in it!


End file.
